Solo eres una imagen para quemar
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Tras cortar Ron, Lavender decide ir al Mundo Muggle en busca de respuestas sin saber que en una canción, encontraría todo lo que necesitaba. Sonfic de la canción Picture of burn - Taylor Swift.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Lavender, Parvati y cualquier personaje relativo a Harry Potter no me pertenece son todos propiedad de J. . La canción que sirvió de inspiración para esta canción corresponde a Picture of burn de Taylor Swift._

**SOLO ERES UNA IMAGEN PARA QUEMAR**

.

**Lavender's POV.**

.

_Necesitas una aventura._

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Parvati al contarle que había cortado con Ronald -porque claro, nunca más le llamaría Ro-Ro– obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta, aunque en un mar de lágrimas, se me ocurrió una excelente idea.

- Vamos al Mundo Muggle.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la morena.

- Tú no lo conoces y yo menos – respondí con rapidez – quiero ver si es tan interesante como quienes vienen de ahí – es decir si Hermione Granger (léase con total antipatía) es taaaan genial, su mundillo debe serlo. Ok. No.

- Puede ser peligroso. - Parvati, se había arrepentido de su idea. Para ella una aventura, era ir a la sala de adivinación durante la noche y ver que le preparaba su futuro, rompiendo algunas reglas en el proceso.

- ¡Vamos no seas cobarde! - le animé – la próxima semana, podemos ir de visita a nuestras casas. Es el momento oportuno.

- Está bien – dijo de mala manera la pelinegra.

.

Y ahí estábamos, una semana después, sentadas en lo que parecía ser la forma más común de los muggles para trasportarse: un micro-bus.

Una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio, y seguramente la alineación de la Luna con Júpiter provocó que la letra fuera dedicada a mí, mis sentimientos y a mi situación con Ronald Weasley.

"_State the obvious; I didn't get my perfect fantasy..."_

¿Obvio? ¡Era más que claro! Se suponía que Ro-Ro... es decir Ronald y yo tendríamos unos hermosos hijos con cabellos color cobre y ojos azul cielo como los nuestros, pero eso ya era parte del pasado. Seguramente el castaño le va mejor, o peor. Tiene el gusto en los pies.

"_...I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay..."_

Reí ante esa buena idea. Probablemente el maldito pelirrojo, ya habría dicho por todo Hogwarts, que estoy loca, que soy obsesiva – lo que no es cierto obviamente – decir que es gay es lo menos que puedo hacer. Debo mantener una reputación, y prefiero decir eso a que me ha dejado por la comelibros, a bueno, es cierto. ¡Yo le dejé primero!

"_...And by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive..."_

¿Qué demonios es una furgoneta? Estúpidas cosas muggles que no comprendo, pero si no la deja conducir, debe ser igual a la horrible escoba de Ronald, que nunca, NUNCA me dejó usar – la horrible escoba que ayer vi, usaba Hermione (como la odio)

"_...You're a nedneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying..."_

"Solo somos amigos" - dije en susurro, recordando la estúpida voz de Ronald, cada vez que le pregunté por la castaña. Sí, claro. Ronald nunca ha sido "solo amigo" con esa mojigata, sí, como la odio. Y tú, como eres de malo mintiendo Ronald Weasley.

"_...So watch me strike match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn..."_

Pobre Taylor – así creo que se llamaba la cantante – ha sufrido lo mismo que yo me entiende perfectamente y a la vez me ha dado un perfecto consejo. Quemar las fotos con Ro-Ro y con ello mis sentimientos por él, pensar más en ello... es una pérdida de tiempo.

"_... There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends..."_

¿Venganza? Mmm tentador, pero salir con Neville, Harry o cualquiera de sus amigos, eh? Mejor no, aún recuerdo lo desastroso que fue la cita con Seamus en el baile de navidad y lo que sufrió Parvati con Harry en ese mismo baile. Debe existir otra forma... seguramente el ex-novio de esta chica tenía amigos realmente guapos e interesantes no como yo.

"_...And If you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_If you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health..."_

Sí, definitivamente lo mejor para su salud es que se mantenga lejos, o lo moleré como un panecillo, y también a la sabelotodo de Granger... por entrometida y roba novios.

"_...Burn, burn, burn, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn..."_

- Entonces, ¿Dónde vamos? - dijo Parvati de pronto. La canción había terminado minutos antes.

- A casa.

- ¿Ya no quieres conocer el Mundo Muggle?

- No – respondí – quiero ir a casa y quemar un par de cosas.

.

_HahahA lo sé, un songfic de Lavender? Raro, pero cuando viajaba el día de hoy escuché está canción en mi teléfono y pensé, esta canción es de Lavender y Ron! Lo raro también es que tengo esa canción hace mucho y solo hoy me vino esta idea a la mente xD_

_En fin, espero que les guste._

_Slds! :)_


End file.
